Core A, the Administrative and Data Management/Biostatistics & Bioinformatics core, will serve all three Projects and Cores B&C over all five years of the Program. The goals of the Core include: maximizing efficient use of investigator time by tracking expenses and supplies, facilitating preparation of correspondence to the NHLBI regarding the Program Project and manuscripts, ordering and receiving supplies, arranging equipment repair and compliance with institutional requirements, organizing meetings of the executive committee (Project and Core Leaders), the entire Program Project scientific group, and meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Boards. The Core will provide a cohesive and well-structured mechanism for tracking mice and data management, and strong biostatistical support. Drs. Huilin Li and Richard Friedman will lead the efforts in Data Management and Biostatistics & Bioinformatics, respectively.